yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/9
Arapça harfli ayet metni *فَذَاقَتْ وَبَالَ أَمْرِهَا وَكَانَ عَاقِبَةُ أَمْرِهَا خُسْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Feżâkat ve bâle emrihâ ve kâne ‘âkibetu emrihâ ḣusrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * fe : artık, böylece * zâkat : tattı * vebâle : vebal, kötü netice, ağır ceza * emri-hâ : onun işi, işi *'ve kâne' : ve oldu * âkıbetu : akıbet, son *''' emri-hâ''' : onun işi, işi * husren : hüsran Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Derken yaptıklarının vebalini tatmışlardır da işlerinin sonu, ziyan olup gitmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Artık o (ülkelerin halkı), yaptığı kötülüğü taddı ve işinin sonucu bir hüsran oldu. Ahmet Varol Meali *Böylece onlar yaptıklarının cezasını tattılar. İşlerinin sonu da hüsran oldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Onlar, işlerinin karşılığını tattılar; işlerinin sonu hüsran oldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Böylece yaptıklarının cezasını tattılar ve işlerinin sonu tam bir hüsran oldu. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Böylece onlar da yaptıklarının karşılığını tatmışlar ve işlerinin sonu tam bir hüsran olmuştur. Edip Yüksel Meali *Böylece onlar da yaptıklarının karşılığını tatmışlar ve işlerinin sonu tam bir hüsran olmuştur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *İşlerinin vebalini tattılar. İşlerinin sonucu tam bir hüsran olmuştur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O suretle emrinin vebalini tattı ve işinin akıbeti bir hüsran oldu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *O suretle emrinin vebalini tattı ve işinin akıbeti bir hüsran oldu Muhammed Esed *ve böylece onlar kendi yaptıklarının kötü meyvelerini tattılar; 17 dünyada, yaptıklarının sonu yıkım oldu; *------------------------ * DİPNOT:17 Bkz. 64/5, not 4. Suat Yıldırım *Böylece kötü işlerinin sorumluluğunu tattılar, işlerinin sonu tam bir hüsran oldu. Süleyman Ateş Meali *İşinin vebalini taddı. İşinin sonucu da tüm bir ziyan idi. Şaban Piriş Meali *Yaptıklarının cezasını çektiler ve yaptıklarının sonucu hüsran oldu. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Böylece yaptıklarının cezasını tattılar ve işlerinin sonu hüsran oldu. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Böylece onlar, yaptıklarının vebalini tattılar ve işlerinin sonu hüsran oldu. Yusuf Ali (English) *Then did they taste the evil result of their conduct, and the End of their conduct was Perdition. M. Pickthall (English) *So that it tasted the ill effects of its conduct, and the consequence of its conduct was loss. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *9- İşlerinin vebalini tattılar. İşlerinin sonucu tam bir hüsran olmuştur. *9. Yukarılarda da geçtiği gibi karye, Kur'ân'da köy, şehir, ve memleket gibi cemiyyet ve medeniyyet mahalli olan yerlere ve halkına denir. Bu kelime esasen toplanmak mânâsından alınmıştır. Rağıb der ki: "Karye, insanların toplandıkları yerin ve insanların tamamının ismidir ve bu mânâlardan her biri için kullanılır." "Şehre sor.." (Yusuf, 12/82 âyetindeki "karye" kelimesini müfessirlerin çoğu, şehir halkı diye tefsir etmişlerdir. Bazıları da demiştir ki: "Hayır burada karye, kavmin kendisidir." "Allah öyle bir kenti misal olarak anlattı: Güven içinde, huzur içinde idi; her yerden rızkı bol bol kendisine geliyordu.." (Nahl, 16/112, "Nice şehirler var ki... " (Muhammed, 47/13 âyetleri bu minval üzeredir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *ve böylece onlar kendi yaptıklarının kötü meyvelerini tattılar; 17 dünyada, yaptıklarının sonu yıkım oldu; *------------------------ * DİPNOT:17 Bkz. 64/5, not 4. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *9. Artık işlerinin vebalini tattı ve işlerinin sonu bir hüsrandan ibaret oldu. *9. (Artık) O bir nice şehir, yâni: Onun dinsiz ahâlisinden her biri (isterinin vebalini tattı) kendi yaptığının kötü meyvesine kavuştu, cezalara uğradı (ve işlerinin sonu bir hüsrandan ibaret oldu.) dünyada iken yapmaya devam edip kendisinden fâide beklediği hareket tarzından fâide değil, büyük bir zarara uğramış oldu, o yüzden nice musibetlere mâruz kaldı, işte dine aykırı hareketlerin cezası..